Eiji Sitting
by Suki No Hikari
Summary: Eiji’s mother calls Oishi one day and asks for him to babysit Eiji’s cousin. However, when Oishi arrives, the only person home is Eiji and he’s not about to let him leave. “Hoi! Oishi’s babysitting me! Yay!” GP Shounenai


Title: Eiji Sitting

Author: Suki No Hikari

Genre: Romance (and a wee bit of humor if I'm lucky)

Rating: PG

Pairing: Golden Pair (Oishi/Eiji … duh XD)

Summary: Eiji's mother calls Oishi one day and asks for him to baby-sit Eiji's cousin. However, when Oishi arrives, the only person home is Eiji - and he's not about to let him leave. "Hoi! Oishi's babysitting me! Yay!"

Warnings: Shounen-ai, FLUFF (to the extreme!), my bad sense of humor (not as in dirty but seriously, I cannot make anything funny), 'kawaii overdose' on Eiji's part, and a made-up cousin…niece…thing. :sweatdrop:

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, tennis wouldn't be the only thing they'd need to be athletic for. XD

………:……….:...:...:...:

…….:….…:….…:...:...:

…..:…..:...:...:...:

….:…:…:...:...:

"Moshi moshi?" Oishi Syuichiroh said as he answered the phone.

"Syuichiroh-san? This is Eiji's mother. I'm calling to ask you a favor."

….:…:…:...:...:

Oishi headed over to Eiji's house directly after the end of the phone call. Even though he wasn't expected there for another hour, he wanted to stop by the grocery store to buy a snack on the way over. It was already a little bit after six, so he wasn't sure if he was going to eat dinner there or not. Oishi also decided to take a walk through the local park and watch the sun sink lower into the sky - he liked to watch those kinds of peaceful moments.

He had brought some children's movies and a couple toys in a bag he was currently clutching in his right hand. Eiji's mother had called with a request to have him baby-sit Eiji's four-year-old cousin. From what Kikumaru-san had told him on the phone, her sister's family was in town for the weekend and they were going out as a family for the night to a fancy restaurant, but since they figured they might be out late, they needed a baby-sitter for Eiji's cousin. (1)

Oishi turned the corner and Eiji's house came within view. He strolled up their sidewalk and knocked on the door. After waiting a few moments, the door swung open to reveal…

"Eiji?" Oishi asked confusedly.

"Oishi? What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called me here to baby-sit… what are you doing here?"

"Hoi? Baby-sit?" Eiji asked, equally puzzled.

"Yeah, for your cousin…" Oishi replied.

"Oh! But nobody's home right now… I think they went out for the night… and I'm positive my cousin's not here either!" Eiji explained.

Oishi gave a thoughtful look. "Well, are you here for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah! I was planning to go to Fuji's to watch a tennis tournament but the broadcasting was delayed until tomorrow so I just got home now."

"Well, I guess… if you'll be here, I could go home…" Oishi said tentatively.

"Go home? But you were here to baby-sit!"

"Well if you're here, then if they do need someone to baby-sit, you can, right?"

"Nope! You can't go!"

"I can't? Are you planning to leave?"

Eiji smiled mischievously and shook his head. "Hoi! Oishi's babysitting me! Yay!"

Oishi's mouth dropped open but before he had any time to reply, Eiji dragged him inside the house.

"Eiji, you _don't_ need a babysitter!" Oishi said exasperated.

Eiji giggled and snatched Oishi's bag from beside the door. "Yes I do! Oooooh… movies! Oh look! You have some Disney ones too!"

"Eiji, those are children's movies!"

Eiji sent him a playful glare. "Disney movies can be for any age! (2) Hmm… how about Beauty and the Beast? Let's watch that one!" Oishi sighed in defeat. He couldn't beat Eiji once he had his heart set on something. Apparently, he had his heart set on Oishi babysitting him. '_Well it can't be any different than spending the night at Eiji's house. So I might as well go along with this.'_

"Oishi! You're the babysitter so you have to figure out how the VCR works!"

Oishi gave Eiji a look. "But you _know_ how your VCR w-"

Eiji giggled. "Just kidding nya!" Oishi rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch while Eiji put the video in the VCR and started the movie.

"Heh, this is an old movie! Look at these previews Oishi!"

Oishi focused his attention to the television which was currently showing previews for Aladdin and other movies that had come out years ago. He didn't see what was getting Eiji so hyper about it.

"Heh, I think it's cool to see what movies were coming out back then! Don't you, Oishi?"

Oishi looked at his friend's expectant smiling face and he returned the smile. "Sure, I guess." Eiji's smile got bigger and he went to sit next to Oishi on the couch. For some reason, the redhead's close proximity made Oishi's face heat up, but he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because normally Eiji sat on the opposite side of the couch when they watched movies at his house.

"Oh! Oishi! Since you're babysitting me, you should let me sit on your lap as we watch the movie!"

Oishi felt his face heat up more. Eiji on his _lap_? He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by another laugh from Eiji.

"Just kidding!"

Oishi smiled at the acrobatic player's playfulness. "I see you have a lot of experience with this type of thing don't you, Eiji?"

"Hoi? Of course! My older brothers and sisters always used to baby-sit me!"

Their conversation trailed off, however, as the movie began.

"_A long time ago…"_

….:…:…:...:...:_  
_

"_Be our gues-"_

The movie was cut off as Eiji pushed the 'pause' button on the remote. "Ne, Oishi! Watching all this food makes me hungry! I forgot to eat dinner because you came over!" Oishi glanced at the clock and saw it read 7:10.

"Okay, we'll go get something to eat."

Eiji clapped his hands together happily as Oishi followed him into the kitchen. The calculating doubles partner watched as the Eiji started opening various cabinets in his kitchen, finding nearly all of them to be completely void of any edible food. As he opened his last cabinet, he found a stack of ramen noodles and looked apologetically at Oishi.

"Ne, we haven't really gone grocery shopping recently… hope you don't mind ramen!" Eiji said. Oishi shook his head and took a seat at the table.

"Oi! Oishi! You're supposed to make the dinner! Remember? You're the babysitter!" Eiji said happily and Oishi, just realizing he'd sat down, stood up once again. Eiji once again chuckled and Oishi realized that, again, he was joking.

Oishi didn't sit down, however and Eiji gave him a questioning look. "It's okay, I'll help you."

Eiji beamed at him. "Really? Thank you Oishi!"

After barely fifteen minutes, the ramen had finished and the doubles pair sat at the large table, looking odd being sitting with so many empty seats around them. Eiji smiled to himself, his cheeks tinted slightly pink. _'I'm glad Oishi stayed or I'd be all alone tonight…' _

Oishi noticed his silent partner and concern weaved its way through his expression. "Are you okay, Eiji?"

Eiji realized he had been staring off into space and quickly snapped out of it. "Hey Oishi! Aren't you supposed to be feeding me?"

"Eiji, you want me to _feed_ you?" Oishi asked incredulously, face once again feeling hot.

"You _are_ the babysitter!" Eiji giggled and Oishi waited for the 'Just kidding!' but it never came.

"Um…" Oishi started tentatively and looked at the expectant redhead. Eiji opened his mouth and pointed his finger into it, signaling for the other to feed him. Oishi gave Eiji a disbelieving look, but Eiji just smiled innocently.

"Eiji… you don't really…" Oishi titled his head lower to hide his blush.

Eiji laughed loudly. "Just kidding, Oishi! You take things so seriously!"

Oishi sent a glare at his partner and Eiji laughed again. "Oh hey Eiji," Oishi started. Eiji stopped laughing and asked 'what?' "Did you know the word gullible is written on your ceiling?" Oishi felt like smacking himself. Why'd he even say that? He shouldn't get back at Eiji for laughing at him by playing some stupid kid's joke on him. Plus, there was no way that Eiji could fall for…

"Hoi? Really?" Eiji looked up. "I don't see it…" It took a few moments before Eiji realized what Oishi had said and frowned at him. "Hey! That wasn't nice Oishi!"

Oishi, who had been laughing the entire time, gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, that was mean of me. I normally don't stoop to play jokes on people…" Oishi rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

"Hehe, Oishi's so cute when he's flustered! It's okay! I forgive you!" Eiji said cheerfully and Oishi felt his face burning up at the comment. _'Did… Eiji just call me… cute?' _But it seemed that Eiji treated the fact that he just called Oishi cute as the most natural thing in the world, so Oishi mentally waved it off.

The next twenty minutes of eating and talking were spent discussing tennis and which formations worked the best against opponents. By the time they had finished their conversation on the '_I Formation_,'they had also finished their dinner.

"Yes! Lets go finish watching the movie Oishi!" Eiji said happily and bounded up from his chair. Oishi nodded and followed the redhead into the living room. By this time, the sun had begun to set outside the window of the living room. Because it was still summer, it was already nearly eight but the sun was still up.

"Look, Eiji. Isn't the sunset nice?" Oishi stated as he pointed out the window in the corner of the room. After a few moments of silence passed, Oishi turned to see where Eiji was but then…

"Nya! Look at all the pretty colors!" Eiji said joyfully as he draped his arms around Oishi's shoulders, as he did to nearly everyone. Yet, even though Oishi knew this, he could still felt a bit flustered with Eiji's stomach pressed against his back and his fingers sitting peacefully upon his chest. Eiji went on about the wonderful pinks and purples of the sunset for a few more seconds before returning to the couch, dragging Oishi with him by the wrist. They sat down and Eiji continued the movie.

"_t… Be our guest…"_

….:…:…:...:...: 

Eiji let out a big yawn as the ending credits of the movie started to run vertically across the screen. Oishi looked over at his doubles partner who was practically dozing in his seat.

"You should probably get to bed soon Eiji. Plus, we have morning practice…" Oishi offered and Eiji looked at him through weary eyes.

"Heh, Oishi… you're finally starting to sound like a babysitter!" Eiji said half-enthusiastically, half- … well… half-dead. "What if I don't _want_ to sleep yet?"

Oishi raised an eyebrow. "But I can tell you want to sleep; it's written all over your face."

Eiji smiled and let out a small yawn. "Yeah, you caught me. I'm really tired…" Eiji sat back on the couch and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into slumber .

"Don't sleep on the couch, Eiji. It'll be uncomfortable, you know," Oishi said and Eiji cracked open an eye.

"But… if you really were babysitting me… you would carry me up to bed if I fell asleep on the couch," Eiji explained softly.

Oishi looked at his doubles partner with a blank expression. Eiji opened his other eye and sat up, producing something between a yawn and a laugh.

"...'m just kidding…"

Oishi offered Eiji a hand and pulled him from the couch. "Well, as the babysitter, you should at least tuck me in!" Eiji said with a surprising amount of vigor, despite how tired he was. Oishi smiled slightly and followed Eiji upstairs. _'Well at least tucking him in isn't as bad as carrying him._'

Once they got into the room, Eiji immediately threw himself on top of his bed and undid the covers, purposely throwing them off his body.

"Oishi! You should read me a bedtime story!" Oishi sighed - Eiji wasn't really giving up on this whole babysitting thing, was he?

Eiji once again laughed. "Just kidding! I don't have any books small enough for you to read me anyway! Unless you want to read me our English textbook!" Eiji then gave a disgusted face. "I can't believe I just said that!" Oishi laughed at the other player's antics and went over to Eiji's bed.

Eiji, noticing his partner slowly getting closer, smiled. "Tuck me in!" Oishi rolled his eyes and grabbed the blanket, putting it on top of the redhead. Eiji grabbed the sheets and turned on his side, seemingly creating a cocoon with the blankets. "Now you have to turn off the lights…" Eiji muttered, slowly succumbing to sleep.

Oishi crossed the room and flipped the switch downwards. He was about to leave the room when Eiji stopped him.

"Wait Oishi!" Eiji proclaimed softly. Oishi returned to Eiji's bedside and looked down upon the redhead, eyes closed and breathing becoming steady. "You still have to… give me… a kiss goodnight…" Eiji said through a yawn.

Oishi was glad the lights were out because he was pretty sure his face was as red as a tomato. _'Does Eiji even know what he's saying?'_

Eiji pointed to his cheek, showing Oishi where he needed to be kissed. Oishi stood still.

The nearly asleep tennis player let out a small laugh. "Just kid-"

Eiji's eyes snapped open as he felt a pair of lips brush his cheek lightly. "Oishi…"

Oishi was _really_ glad the lights were off right now. _'I can't believe I just…' _He turned to leave but a hand snatched his own.

"Eiji?" Oishi turned to look at the redhead, but the hand holding his tugged him down to Eiji's level. Propping himself up on his elbows, Eiji slowly pressed his lips to Oishi's in a gentle kiss that only lasted a small moment. Eiji fell back onto the bed and turned on his side, away from Oishi, blushing furiously.

"Good- good night Oishi," Eiji said softly.

Oishi smiled and headed for the door. Right before closing it, he whispered, "Good night... Eiji."

The redhead closed his eyes and smiled.

….:…:…:...:...: 

Oishi got home and was about to straight up to bed when he saw there was a message on his answering machine. He clicked the 'play' button.

"Hello this is Eiji's mother again. I'm calling to say that we won't need you tonight, Syuichiroh-san, as we've decided to go to a more kid-oriented restaurant with my niece. I hope you get this before you leave. Thank you so much for being willing to baby-sit. I'll have Eiji give you something as gratitude. Thanks again!"

Oishi smiled to himself. _'That's okay. Eiji's already given me enough as it is.'_

….:…:…:...:...:

(1) I have to admit... I looked up a bunch of information on Oishi but I'm not sure if his mother has a sister or whatever. It's all made-up... including the non-existant niece. XD So yeah... I made up a family... but my original plan was to have Oishi babysit Eiji's siblings... but then I realized Eii has OLDER siblings XD But I didn't want to completely abandon the plot bunny (:pets it: Good little bunny...) so I made up a niece. Sorry :sweatdrop:

(2) … I still watch Disney movies… u.u And I'm sixteen… XD Beauty and the Beast rocks! XD XD

GYAH! Fluff OVERLOAD. XD XD XD Hehe, this is to make up for the fic that I previously had posted, _Nekomaru Eiji?_, which, thanks to a comment I received, there seemed to be another fanfiction (with the same name! O.O) that already existed. It had a similar plot and I originally considered continuing with my fiction, despite the possible accusations I might have gotten for stealing the idea (WHICH I DIDN'T! X.X I swear! I got it from a winamp skin on my computer! T.T), but I decided in the end to delete it.

I wanted to respect that author's idea and not redo it my way, even though I came up with the idea on my own. So to prove my worth as a writer, I wrote this! It's a result of all the babysitting I'm doing this summer! I hope everyone likes it! Please review if you do!

…:Suki No Hikari:…


End file.
